ATLA Shipping Wars: Served up with Justice:rewrite
by TheLucky38
Summary: It's time to see another battle in the courtroom. To see who wins and who loses. I'm Judge Grady and this is ATLA Shipping wars, served up with Justice. Next 3 are on chapter 17, but wait. Where is Judge Grady?
1. Introduction

**TheLucky38: Ready your cannons and prepare for an all battle, because its time for SHIPPING WARS. Everyone knows there are many shippings in ATLA. So I am going to bring the millions of debates you have too offer in the courtroom.**

**As you all know (or at least I think all of you), Aang is usally the Judge of the courtroom, but this time I am going to let on of my favorite judges decide all of the cases. Oh there he is right now.**

**Judge Grady: Its good to be here and good to get rid of some loser shippments.**

**TheLucky38: "Thats right Grady." **

**This is an all-out-WAR, as we all fight for what we believe is true or not true.**

**This is how it works. I put up a poll on my profile to make sure you vote on which shipments you like the best. The votes declares the shipment to be the winner.**

**The loser shipment gets a horrible death (to people loyal to the ship) by my choices. **

**Ex. Sukka vs Yukka, Case #1. Both Suki and Yue are in their seats on each side of the courtroom and as for Sokka, he is in the middle and also inside a cage.**

**Sokka: "Why do I have to be in a cage"?**

**TheLucky38: "Because if one of the Shipping War chapters gets so bad, well lets just say you won't be able to live long enough to even go out with one of the girls."**

**Sokka: "Good point".**

**Aang: "Hey what about me"?**

**TheLucky38: "Didn't the monks teach you patience, god".**

**Aang: "Sorry".**

**TheLucky38: "You better be". Looks at the Disclaimer, "Disclaimer can you read your line."**

**Disclaimer: "Maybe I shouldn't"?**

**All of the readers: "SAY IT NOW"!**

**TheLucky38: I tried to warn him that it was not the right move, but I was too late.**

**Disclaimer: "No I won't say it and thats final".**

**All of the readers are charging at him.**

**Disclaimer: "Ok, I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender" he cried, but the readers were still charging.**

**TheLucky38: "Its too late for that now" as the author informed him, the readers take the disclaimer and puts him in the middle to take him down. The screams of yet another Disclaimer that I hired are being heard! "AHAHAHAHAHAH, that opt to teach you to screw with Shipping Wars. Oh damn, that reader just ripped out his arm!" I said.**

**Cast your votes in the polls and lets just hope that they will get mercy.**

**Oh and one more thing. This isn't the first time I did this, but I am determined to make it right. Plus to make sure everyone gets the best they can have. I also have to make the authors happy because I think I pretty much pissed off a lot of people last time.**

**I can't make it interactive and I can't be the Judge this time.**

**Judge Grady: "You made a great judge back then."**

**TheLucky38: "I know, but those are the rules I have been given."**


	2. Sukka vs Yukka, Case 1

**TheLucky38:Ok the trial is about to begin, Get ready for an all out war between Sukka and Yukka.**

**Aang: "What about me?"**

**TheLucky38: "You are a monk. Monks are patient for crying out loud."**

**Aang: "Ok I am just curious".**

**TheLucky38: "Alright lets get on with this," looks at the new Disclaimer, "say the line before you end up like my last Disclaimer".**

**Disclaimer: "Why what happened to hi..."**

**The readers throw whats left of him and looks at the new guy.**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

_Justice is a game, just like the game of Shipping Wars. You gotta ready the cannons and begin to go out on top. _

_Your imagination can lead you to great things if you do it right._

"In this court its a world where good shipments get the glory. Morality is severly punished for the bad ones, and random luck for both shipments can destroy them good. I'm Judge Gradyand this is Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice."

All the readers take their seats to begin the trial.

Grady slams the hammer, "Ok lets get on with this. I'm Judge Grady, lets get some justice". Suki and Yue enter the courtroom and Sokka is in a cage in the middle."

"What the.. Where am I" asked Sokka.

"Shut the hell up I am trying to make an introduction here"! Grady yelled.

"No, you tell me where I am..." The cage sends out an electric shock as the Judge pushes the button.

"Now shut up before I set this thing to 10,000 volts."

"Ok I wi..." Grady pushes the button again at 3,000 volts."

"I SAID, SHUT THE HELL UP OR I WILL END YOU!"

Sokka nodded as the trial gets going.

Judge Grady clams down to make the introduction "Right, today we got Sukka vs. Yukka. Shipping Case #1, I already read the opening statements.

Suki begins, "hello your honor my name is Suki and I started liking Sokka back in Kyoshi Island. It started to get serious in the Serphants Pass and finally in the Boiling Rock Prison. We made out constantly and we did it back at that one tent after Zuko talked to him and it was amazing."

Sukka fans where awing when Suki kept talking about their relationship, execpt for Sokka because he was still shaking for the shocks Grady gave him.

"I love him Judge Grady, and I hope its enough to help our future".

**(A/N I have to be neutral on all shipments)**

"hmm interesting, and the court notices that you were stalking Zuko, telling Mai to talk to him about his father, and saying to Zuko "I'm really worried about you" while reaching for his hand"? said Grady. "Can you explain yourself on that?"

Sokka got up when he heard that comment and said "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO Z..." Grady shocked him again, this time with 6,000 volts.

"What did I just say, huh? WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY"? asked the Judge. Fortuntly Sokka passed out and shouldn't inturrupt the trial anymore.

Suki replied "It was my job to protect him and plus he's my friend for spirits sake".

"Probably more then a friend, but I guess the viewers can decide on that later. Oh and one more thing, there are Zuki's out there so yeah watch out for that, you whore."

Suki was angry but had to deal with it as the trial still continues.

"Yue what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Grady.

Yue begins "your honor my name is Yue, princess of the northern water tribe. I think I deserve Sokka because he and I fell in love with each other the moment we saw each other. We were kissing here and there and snuggling with appa and cuddling each other every time we were alone. I hope that my fans can help me."

Her fans in the back started to cheer for her and giving her luck.

"I love him Judge Grady, and I hope I get him", she pleaded

"hmm interesting, well I have to say this right now so don't get offended." Judge Grady pulls out a sheet that said "LAW SHIT" and begins to read.

"It says here that you where suppose to be engaged in a wedding with someone else, kept having mood swings every time you saw Sokka, begin to bitch and moan about your people, and you died in the North Pole leaving a bunch of broken hearts." Grady looks at Yue, "you are the most annoying person in ATLA."

"That is not true!" said Yue

"Hey it says it in the sheet so don't blame me." replied Grady. "oh, I better retire to my quarters to think about this. 'Slams the hammer'.

_Now we wait for Judge Grady to make his decision._

* * *

**Alright, since I havn't got enough votes yet. I will wait until friday at 8:00pm Central Time. Go to the polls and vote before it's too late!**


	3. Maiko vs Jinko Case 2

**TheLucky38: I know for a fact that you want to know about the other shippments that I got planned so as a special occasion I will make more cases as the story progresses. Now lets get some Justice, right.**

**Aang: "Am I in this chapter?"**

**TheLucky38: "Oh, Aang, Aang, Aang. How many fuckin times do I have to say it. Leaders a patient, my readers are patient, I speak patiently. This story is filled with patientice. BE FUCKIN PATIENT!"**

**Aang: "um ok i'll be patient.**

**TheLucky38: "Good, now sit down and shut up"! Where is the Disclaimer?**

**Disclaimer: Lucky38 i'm scared of all the readers.**

**TheLucky38: "Don't worry, as long as you just say your line you'll be stayin' alive (not the song).**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

* * *

_Justice is a game, just like the game of LEMON. You got to go soft at first then ride that fucker into the sunset._

_It takes Yuans to play the game right and if you run out of Yuans you just have to get out on top._

"In this court, I am the Law. I'm Jude Grady and this is The Shipping Wars, served up with Justice."

All the readers take their seats to begin the trial.

Grady slams the hammer twice to begin. "Ok today we got Maiko vs. Jinko, Shipping War Case #2. I already read your opening statements.

Mai and Jin came inside the courtroom and Zuko is in the middle inside a cage.

"Where am I?" he said.

"Oh for crying out loud, we just told you when we kiddnap... I mean brought you to the courtroom." said the Judge.

Zuko just stood there trying to remember what happened, while Mai begins. "Your honor my name is Mai. I loved Zuko when I was a little kid, and we became a couple after the hundred year war. We even did it in our master bed room after his coranation."

All of the Maiko fans cheer as she finishes. "I love him Judge Grady, and I hope I can marry him someday".

Then Judge Grady begins to bring out some justice. "Hmm interesting, and the court notices that you and him have broke up after he was banished, when he left the fire nation, and when you broke up with him in the promise series when you said "you love your secrets more then me". Then he points at her "Can you explain yourself on that?"

"I know I said that but..."

"But nothing, you were having your eyes on a few guys in Ember Island too".

"Hey leave her alone" yelled Zuko. So Judge Grady silenced him and pressed the button. It gave Zuko 7,000 volts. He later passed out, hopefully enough to end the case.

"Ok. Now that its settled lets see what Jin thinks".

Jin begins to speak. "Your honor my name is Jin, and I fell in love with Zuko back in Ba Sing se. He and I had a romantic moment in the fountain area that lights during the night in the most wonderful sparkle. When we got there though, it was dark. Zuko told me to close my eyes and he lit all of the candles."

All of the Jinko fans awed, hearing about their moment. "I love him Judge Grady, and I hope we can have that romantic moment again.

Zuko was about to get up, but then Grady shocked him with 2,000 just to make sure he's unconsious. Plus to make him stay alive long enough.

Then the Judge began to bring down the hammer. "Hmm, interesting. Yet there are a few problems with that. You kissed but he refused to," he then pulls out the a sheet that said "Random Crap". "And according to this sheet" he continued "you were never introduced into the show again. Explain yourself woman".

"That is just a myth" she responded

"Is it Jin? IS IT? Then name one time you appeared again?" yelled Judge Grady.

Jin was about to say something, but then stopped and cried. Knowing the Judge is right.

"Thats what I thought", said Judge Grady.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Ok the main reason why I did this chapter is because no one casting their votes in the polls about any of the cases presented. So please, for the love of all Shipping Wars (not the show). CAST YOUR VOTES.**


	4. Kataang vs Taang Case 3

**TheLucky38: "Alright everyone. Its time we go to one of the popular shipment rivals. Its time for the classic Kataang vs Taang. One on one, in an epic battle in the courtroom (not a normal one, like the ones I put on here). Lets see how those two fair in this game."**

**Aang: "I can finally be in it?"**

**TheLucky38: "Yes you can Aang."**

**Aang: "So when do I g..." some people that I hired hits him in the head with a metal baseball bat. Then took the body to the courtroom.**

**TheLucky38: "Ok looks like Aang is on his way". Looks at the Disclaimer. "Disclaimer say your line".**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: With anger in my eyes I said "why did you lower case Avatar?"**

**Disclaimer: "Is that ba..?" The other guys that I hired chops his head off with a sword and dragged his body to his new grave.**

**TheLucky38: "Great another one bites the dust (not the song)"**

* * *

_Justice is a game, just like the game of slots. You have to go all in and win it big to get Yuans. And if you run out of Yuans, then you wake up in a roadside ditch._

"In this court. I am the Law. I'm Judge Grady and this is Shipping Wars, served up with Justice.

All the readers enter the courtroom and prepares for the trial.

Grady slams the hammer twice. "Today we got Kataang vs. Taang, Case#3. Lets get going".

Katara and Toph enter the courtroom and the fans are behind them. As for Aang he was in the cage.

"Uh, what happened? First I was talking to the author and now my head hurts. Am I also in a cage?" Aang tried to metal bend, but failed.

"Aang, that cage is made out of platinum." said the Judge. "Usally I would shock you from interuppting but I can make an acception.

"WHAT?!" yelled Sokka and Zuko. Grady pressed the button and shocked both of them 9,000 volts.

"Don't make me use this again." The Judge said as he turns to Katara. "Katara can you please begin your statement".

* * *

Katara begins. "Judge Grady. My name is Katara and I fell in love with Aang when I got him out of the iceberg about 2-3 years ago. At first I didn't see it but later after the war. It grew into something even better. We went through so much. From the South Pole and all the way to Ba Sing Se. The author who is making this story even made a bunch of LEMON's about me and Aang.

All of the Kataang fans were cheering knowing that she was talking from inside her heart.

"I love him Judge Grady. I want to be with him for more then an eternity."

The Judge was crying from her inspirational words. Unfortenetly he has to be neutral on all shippments. Even his favorite one, Kataang.

"Well acorrding to this reading." He picks up a sheet that says "Zutara sucks" It says here that you had feelings for Jet at one time. Then it also says here that Zuko was suppose to be the love intrest inside the story." **(A/N, for all of the Kataang fans out there. Forgive me).** "Can you explain yourself on that?" He asked knowing that Katara has the answers.

"That was just a crush. Then it was broken after he was trying to kill inocent lives for his own bennefit. FYI, Zutara is a lie set by Ozai to kill us."

Every Kataang fan cheered including the Judge. Then he looked at Toph "ok nows your turn Toph".

* * *

Toph begins her statement. "Hi my name is Toph and I think I deserve Twinkle toes because 1. oppisites attract and 2. I want him. I taught him how to Earthbend and to Metalbend. I even had the balls to talk to him and tell him my problems."

All of the Taang fans cheered for her.

"I love him Grady. I hope I can have him for myself".

"Hmm, interesting. Lets read the following shall we." He picks up a sheet that says "The Blind Fuck" then begins to read it. "Can you tell me what this is Toph"?

"No, I can't see remember" she stated as she shows everyone that she's blind.

"Exactly. You are blind and can't even stand air travel, let alone underwater travel. You had eyes for Sokka more then Aang in the entire series".

"I AM BLIND" said the earthbender.

"Well frankly my dear, I don't give a VAN DAMN! you are going to have to go through life as a blind person. Listen to me I'm a judge, I'm wearing a black dress arn't I? Do you have any idea what I am doing up here while I look down at you." The courtroom became silent. "Oh, I'm gonna have to retire to my quarters to think about this. 'Slams the hammer.'

_Now to wait for our votes to decide this case..._

* * *

**The votes will end on Friday 8:00pm Central Time. So hurry up before it's too late. Also I expect more then 3 votes, I mean come on. I need more then that.**


	5. Who Won the 3 Cases?

**TheLucky38: Ok its time to stop voting. I have about...**

**3 votes on the poll still!**

**Well at least some of you reviewed on here.**

**Sukka vs. Yukka. Sukka has 3. Yukka has 1. Winner- SUKKA!**

**Maiko vs. Jinko. Maiko has 3. Jinko has 1. Winner-Maiko. (Sorry Nyestar)**

**Kataang vs. Taang. Taang has 3. Kataang has 4. OH YEAH WINNER IS KATAANG!**

**Sorry I'm a Kataang fan, what can I say.**

**Now it's time to see all of the loser shipments to get lost!**

**Oh and one more thing.**

**I need 3 more cases, oh wait I already have 3 in mind.**

**Oh and another thing.**

**I would like to thank the following people for the reveiws...**

**Nyestar.**

**Nick of the Watertribe.**

**ilovepetta123.**

**Ben.**

**The people who voted by reviews and possibly by the polls. Thank you guys and I hope your stories are greater then gold. Well I mean the guys who make stories on fanfiction. Plus should have I called the poll "What shipments do you like."? Because I can make a different one that will make sense.**

**I will make the stories ASAP, mostly because I have to go to a wedding and work all weekend long. That SUCKS!**


	6. Sukka vs Yukka the decision

**TheLucky38: Well it's time to see the loser shippment 'Yukka'. For all of the fans out there, I do not feel sorry for what is about to happen. Next time vote before its too late. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: Hope you do better then my other Disclaimer's.**

* * *

_Judge Grady is back into the courtroom with the votes on the sheet of paper._

'Slams the hammer.' "Ok all rise." He said.  
Everyone rises.  
"Please be seated."  
Everyone sits back down.  
"Now rise again."  
Everyone rises again.  
"Ok you can sit down."  
They all sat back down, a little annoyed.

Then Grady reads the sheet that says "Your a Goner" on it. "Ok it says here that Yue..."

The audience waits in suspense, waiting to see who won.

"Just wasn't good enough for him. Which means Yukka sucks and Sukka rules." All of the Sukka fans cheered as well as Suki. She won Sokka it was a great day indeed.

While all of the Yukka fans cried knowing they lost. It was completely sad, for them! Yue was about to receive her death sentence.

"Now it's time to play Just or Unjust, Sukka audience gets to name the game. The loser, Yue will have to play it. How should we decide this case?" He said, waiting for the the audience to decide what to do.

"Chop her head off." said one of them. A few liked the idea.

"Make her sleep with Iroh." said another one. Some of them liked it.

"Boiled in oil, lets see her burn!" said another. Most of them loved the idea, that is until...

"Hammer!" Yelled the fan. Everyone loved it more then the oil one.

"HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER..." they kept chanting it.

"Ok everyone its time to bring out the Hammer." grady said. He signaled a few guards to restrain her. She was flat on the ground, waiting for whats to come.

"Laides and Gentlemen. All the way from Arkham City." Then points towards the entrance of the door. It opens to see a large man who has muscles, clown make-up, one arm, and a giant hammer.  
"THE HAMMER!"

He walks up to where Yue was, ready to use his hammer to hit the target. The head. He comes up right in front of her, but not doing anything.

"The hammer wants a little encouragement!" after the Judge said that, the crowed chanted.

"HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER, HAMMER...

They wanted him to end Yue, right here and now. They waited while they chant, waited for him to strike.

The man lifts up the hammer then...

Yue looked at her life flash before her eyes. Her head was completely destroyed to the point of not remebering her face. All of the Sukka fans cheered with joy, hoping this was a vital blow towards the Yukka's.

The Yukka's all cried, knowing Yue has died on the courtroom.

Grady then looks at Suki and Sokka. "Ok you two, its time for you to have a little, 'private time'. Can Suki please enter the cage."

One of the guards opens the door to the cage, she walks inside confused.

"Alright, when you reach to the bottem, the cage will open and you will find a room that says "Yue is dead!". That will be your private room for your good times.

The cage goes down, the two were ready to get it on.

Grady begins his speech. "What have we learned today? We learned that Yue is a complete mess. That great shipments like Sukka will always win, with the support of their fans."

_Lets see what the Sukka's think. _Walks up to one of them. _Sir, was that Justice?_

"Well to be honest. Yes it was Justice and it proves we are better then Yukka's." He said.

_Now lets see what the Yukka's think. _Walks up to one of them. _What about you madam, was that real Justice?_

She just runs away crying to her mommy.

_I'd say thats a yes. We'll be back on ATLA Shippping Wars, Served up with Justice. To see the other cases._

* * *

**TheLucky38: The other two will come out, as soon as I can leave the wedding. I have to go to the real thing and not the recception. I hope I can get some chicken. Oh and I hope you all liked that case. Well execpt for the Yukka's, there might be some angry emails about that. Mahahahahahahahahaha.**


	7. Maiko vs Jinko the decision

**TheLucky38: Yeah you know how I was at the wedding, I was really tired when I was on my way home. My mom and dad made me wait through the entire wedding, but it was worth it. I FINALLY GOT CHICKEN! I was complete, first KFC then the wedding's chicken. So anyways here's the next shipment.**

* * *

_Judge Grady is back in the courtroom with his decision..._

'Slams the hammer'. "Ok all rise." he said.  
Everyone rises.  
"Please be seated.  
Everyone sits back down.

"I finally got the votes for the winner and the loser." He picks up the sheet that says "Time to die bitch." Then reads it. "Hmm, it seems that the winner is..."

Everyone in the courtroom is waiting it suspence, hoping that their favorite shipment will win.

"Jinko!".

All of her fans cheer. Thinking that she won, well at least until...

"Ha just kidding. It's Maiko!"

All of the Maiko fans cheer. Mai won the case, it was a day of beating the Jinko's. Hoping that it will shut them up.

Every Jinko fan was pissed off, mostly because they lost. They should of voted more.

_Now its time to play..._

"Just or Unjust!" Yelled the Maiko fans.

Judge Grady got up and began his statment. "Ok you know how this works, the winners get to name the game and the loser has to play it. How should we decide this case?!"

"Throw her down the endless pit!" said one of them. some of them liked the idea.

"Make get eaten by Bosco!" said another. More liked that idea.

"Cut her mouth to make her smile!" another one said, he had green hair. A lot of people really liked it until...

"Drown her!" Yelled the Maiko fan.

Everyone chants it, "Drown her, drown her, drown her, drown her..."

Judge Grady loves it when people decide on the best ideas. "Lets begin then." He signaled 2 guards that brought in a glass box that can hold a lot of water. For some odd reason it had a metal thing on the bottom. "Now Jin step inside the box."

She tried to run away but was taken by two guards, they threw her in. "Please, let me out. I just wanted to be with Zuko. Is that so bad?" she said. Then water started coming out of the metal thing, it was filling the glass box. Jin was struggling, trying to swim up. The glass box was finally filled with water. She was panicking, and was having trouble breathing. Finally, her lifeless body was rising, she isn't moving.

"YEAH!" Yelled the Maiko's

All of the Jinko's were sad. They just wanted her to be happy. Even if she wasn't in the show as much.

Judge Grady was happy that things are finally over. Then again, he didn't even care who won in this case. "Now thats how we do a trial." He looks at Mai and Zuko, "Now you two will have a private time. Mai enter the cage. When you reach the bottom there will be a door that says, "Maiko wins." From there you can 'do it right.'" Mai enters and the cage is lowered.

Grady begins his speech. "What have we learned about this case? We learned that Jin was rarely in any episode, and seeing Zuko and Mai together. I really don't care about it at all, but a winner is a winner."

_Lets see what the Maiko's think. _Walks up to one of them. _Madam was that Justice?_

"You damn right it is. I think that Jinko was not good enough to win."

_Now lets see what the Jinko's think. _Walks up to one of them. _What about you sir, was that Justice._

He was really angry and said "I wanted Mai to die, she's an emo bitch!" Then runs off.

_Great. See you all later on ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice._

* * *

**TheLucky38: I am going to put up the last case tomorrow because I have a 2 hour late start, plus I was at the wedding for about 10 hours. So yeah I'll type when I'm ready.**


	8. Kataang vs Taang the decision

**TheLucky38: This is the final case for the first 3. I will have more cases after this trial or something else (read the bottom after your done reading). Lets see what the reaction of Kataang and Taang fans will be. Lets begin this with a blaze of glory. Disclaimer front and center!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

**TheLucky38: Say the rest of it! If you don't everyone will think "The moive?" Say the rest of it NOW!**

**Disclaimer: the Last Airbender**

**TheLucky38: "Good". Then pulls out the Laser Rifle. I shot him and he turned to dust. "Great now I got this stuff all over the floor."**

* * *

_Judge Grady is back into the courtroom to make the decision that the voters made..._

'Slams the hammer'. "Ok, all rise."  
Everyone rises.  
"Please be seated."  
Everyone sits down.

"The votes are about to come up any min now." After Grady said that, the guy gives him the votes to see who won. "The winner of this case is..."

The Kataang's were hoping they won. They wanted to see Aang and Katara together, knowing they will have a future.

The Taang's were hoping they won. They wanted Aang to be under her grip.

"KATAANG!". With that all of the Kataang fans cheered in the crowed saying, "Taang sucks, and Kataang rules!" and "That opt to teach you to screw with Kataang."

All of the Taang's were down. They couldn't believe that they lost to Kataang, a rival shipment. Their moral was suverly punished.

Then the Judge begins his favorite pass time. "Ok you all know what time it is?"

"Just or Unjust!" said the Kataanger's.

"You all know how this works. The winners get to name the game and the loser has to play it. How should we decide this case?!

"Cut off her feet!" said a Kataang fan. Some of them liked it.

"Make her watch the trailer of the new Avatar the Last Airbender Movie!" said another. More people liked that idea.

"Make her do a 3-way with Aang and Katara!" said another. A lot of people were confused.

Even the Judge was. It sounds good, but this is a death trial.

Then someone comes up with the best idea. "DEATHCLAW."

Everyone in the courtroom chants it. "DEATHCLAW, DEATHCLAW, DEATHCLAW!" They must really want her dead.

The Judge loved the idea. "WOW! Seems pretty awesome!" 'Gives them a thumbs up', "Thats my kind of Jury!" He signals a couple of guards and the used their Earthbending to lift up a cage that had a huge Deathclaw, probably the legendary one. "Now throw her into the cage!"

She was taken by a couple of guards and thrown in, she used her Metalbending but no effect.

"Toph that cage is made out of Platinum, it's impossible!" stated the Judge. Then looked at the Deathclaw. It was trained by TheLucky38 himself, so it knew when to attack. Grady signals it and then...

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh my Spirits."

"Ahahahahahahahaha." Laughed Judge Grady and all of the Kataang fans. "That opt to teach the Taang's who's boss. Oh damn, that Deathclaw is ripping her to shreeds."

After it ate her, it fell asleep.

Grady looks at Aang and Katara, "Now Katara all you have to do is..."

She already went inside the cage and said. "Which door is it so I can 'educate' Aang a little more."

Aang blushed when she said that. He already did it with her a lot, but he still needs to 'train'.

"The door will say "I fought the Taang, and the Taang SUCKED!" After Grady said that the cage was lowered.

He then begins his speech. "What have we learned today? We learned that Taang is a horrible thing. It is just a side shipment that will always lose, and never wins at anything. Its like I can put my big hands around it and choke the life out of it."

_Lets see what our Kataang audience thinks. _Walks up to one of them. _Sir was that Justice?_

"I love Kataang more then any shipment in the world. I know for a fact that it is Justice!" he said with joy in his voice.

_Now lets see what our Taang audience thinks. _Walks up to one of them. _Sir was that completely Justice or not really._

"I just wanted Taang to win for once." he said in between sobs. Then ran off like a wuss.

_I think that was a yes! Oh I just love Kataang. We'll see you next time on ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice!_

* * *

**TheLucky38: I'm thinking about putting a few LEMON's in here, but if I did that I would name myself the Gomorrah. Hahahahahahahaha.**

**A Deathclaw comes in, he looks at me with angry eyes.**

**Sit.**

**It sits down.**

**Now roll over.**

**It rolls over with no troubles.**

**That's a good Deathclaw. Then I throw it a dead Powder Ganger. It eats the body in two bites.**

**The next 3 cases will come or maybe the LEMON's. You decide if you want to.**


	9. The Next 3 Cases and Importent News!

**TheLucky38: You know Grady I think everyone really wants to hear the cases more then the LEMON's?**

**Grady: Your right, it's just a little dull at times.**

**TheLucky38: Yeah, but then again anyone who want LEMON's are perverted.**

**Grady: Look you are perveted, lets get that strait, we all are. And as soon as people understand that the better.**

**TheLucky38: Yeah your right, but the story must go on. Tomorrow.**

**During this week we will have 3 new cases. Tyzula vs. Maizula, Teoph vs. Dukoph, and Kataang vs. Zutara.**

**You know what to do, cast your votes at the polls or reviews before 10/8/12 at 8:00pm (CT). Now hurry up and vote before it's too late.**

**Grady: So what else do you have to say?**

**TheLucky38: Oh I almost forgot. Nyestar and I are doing a Q&A, so you can ask questions at by my PM or Nyestar's PM. The Gaang.  
Korra: "Ehem."  
TheLucky38: "Ugh. And Korra will answer them."**

**Grady: I'm Judge Grady and I approve this message.**


	10. Tyzula vs Maizula Case 4

**TheLucky38: This case is a request from Nick of the Watertribe. This will be one hell of a case. I hope you will all like it and please try to vote this time. Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: "Oh and one more thing". I pull out a power fist and hit him right in the face. His head came off completely. "Man another disclaimer dead? I would hire more, but there's a rumor going on about someone killing Disclaimer's with a Mini Gun. I wonder why? Muhahahahahahahaha.**

* * *

_Justice is a game. Just like the game, Fallout New Vegas. You have to have a silver tounge and a good gun to get out on top. It also takes Yuan's or Bottle caps to play the game and if you run out of Yuan's or Bottle caps then you get shot at a grave yard._

"In this court, I am the law! I'm Judge Grady and this is ATLA Shipping Wars, Surved up with Justice!"

The readers who support the shipments take their seats to begin the trial.

'Slams the hammer'. "Ok lets get on with this. I'm Judge Grady, lets see some action on this one." he said.

Ty Lee and Mai enter the courtroom to sit in front of their fans. Azula is in the middle and also in a cage.

"What the hell. Where in the world am I. Who are you people and what is..." She stops as Grady shocks her with 4,000 volts.

"Man your a complete bitch. Now will you shut the hell up before I get this thing to 15,000 volts!" Grady said. Azula was about to get back up and tried to use her lightning to break the cage. What a dumbass. She does it and the whole thing is shocked to hell, and she eventually passes out.

"Wow. She's hot but crazier then hell. I wouldn't even bang her, and I've seen a lot of drones in my time."

"Alright, today we got Tyzula vs. Maizula, Case#4. Lets get going." He looks at Ty Lee. "Ok you start first."

* * *

Ty Lee begins. "Your honor my name is Ty Lee, I had eyes for Azula since I was helping her find the Avatar and his friends. I managed to flirt with her secretly when she asked for dating advice. I wanted her in my sweet tender legs begging her to do me, then I would dominate her so hard."

All of the Tyzula fans were cheering for her, wanting her to beat Maizula. "I love her Judge Grady and I hope it will help."

Judge Grady begins with his statement. "Ok there are some problems on that in this sheet." He pulls out the sheet that said 'Lesbo Gone Wild'. "do you mind if I read them?" Ty Lee nods thinking it was good. "It says here that you had sex with many guys and girls before and suduced them with your looks. You have sisters that look identical with each other. So how am I suppose to believe that you really are Ty Lee?"

"I am Ty Lee, I can..."

"You can't do shit right at all, so get over it!" Yelled Grady. Then Looks at Mai. "What do you have to say to yourself?"

* * *

Mai begins. "Your honor, my name is Mai and I fell in love with Azula just like Ty Lee. But I saw her first and became childhood friends. When she fell asleep I look at her and imagine myself with my fingers in her tight pussy. Then imagine myself dominating her ass with me spanking it red."

All of the Maizula fans were cheering for her, hoping she will win. "I love her Grady and I hope it's enough."

"Hmm interesting. Let me see the sheet for you Mai." Then takes out a sheet that says 'Emo Love? What?'. "It says here that you were mostly focused on Zuko. You hated Azula with all of your being and one time she made you be a target practice." Then Looks at her. "Thats just not good for a realationship."

"But Grady I..."

"No, my name is JUDGE GRADY, not just Grady. You emo scum." Then the crowd went silent. "Oh, I better retire to my quarters to relax a bit." 'Slams the hammer.'

_Well be back soon to find out who wins._

* * *

**TheLucky38: Alright I am going to write the next case tomorrow. So, yeah just wait a moment.**

**The Duke: Hey can I as..." He was hit in the head with a baseball bat and dragged away.**

**TheLucky38: Well you might guess who's next.**


	11. Teoph vs Dukoph Case 5

**TheLucky38: Sorry about the confusion, the people I hired were supposed to bring Toph to the cage. Not The Duke. Luckily the manage to figure that out and got her. Oh and I decided to make the story today because I have to go to the cabin this weekend and I need to end the next 3 cases ASAP.**

**The Mercs: "Sorry sir. We thought it was her."**

**TheLucky38: "How freaking hard is it. I gave you idiots a picture!" Then I pulled out a flame thrower and burned them to death. "Great now I need to hire new mercs." Then I go to my computer to type.**

* * *

_Justice is game. Just like the game of chess. You have to pick the right moves and take them down. It takes the right people to play the game right, and if you run out of people, you get screwed by the other side that rams your ass hard._

"In this court, I am the Law. I expect people to understand that. I'm Judge Grady and this is ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice.

All of the fans sit in their seats to wait for the case to begin.

'Slams the hammer'. "Ok today we got Teoph vs. Dukoph Case#5. I think were all ready."

Teo and The Duke come inside the courtroom and takes their seats inside. The Duke was rubbing his head because something must of hit him hard. Oh and Toph is in the middle and in a cage.

She grunts and finally gets up. "What happened. First I was helping someone with their problems and now I'm here." Then she tried to metalbend the cage, it didn't work.

"Man how many times do I have to say this, it is made out of metal!" Then shocks the cage with 11,000 volts.

"Ow that hurts." Then she was shocked again with 13,000 volts. "Now shut up now before this case becomes short." said Grady. Toph then sat down tring to shut up.

Then Grady looks at Teo. "Ok you go first!"

* * *

Teo begins. "Sir my name is Teo and I had eyes for Toph since the Western Air Temple. I saw her naked when she was taking her bath. I was turned on and you know the rest."

All of the Teoph fans cheer. Making sure that Dukoph will be in a crushing defeat. "I love her Judge Grady and I hope it helps."

"Hmm interesting. Just let me see something." He pulls out a sheet that said 'Tough Luck' then reads it. "It says here that you can't even make children anymore because you can't have a boner. You care more about gliding in the air then anything else." He sets it down. "Toph can't even stand flying."

"Damn stra..." Toph was interupted by another shock, this time at 14,000 volts. She finally passed out.

"Oh sorry about that. You were about to say something."

Teo tried to say something but stopped right away.

Grady then looks at The Duke. "What do you have to say for yourself."

* * *

The Duke begins. "Your honor my name is The Duke and I want to be with Toph. I loved her since the invasion. I gave her my helmat so she could throw up in it, to prove that I am a generous guy." Though Toph can't hear this, she can watch it on the plasma screan TV that shows it again.

All of the Dukoph fans cheer, hoping that Teoph will die in this case. "I love her Judge Grady and I hope you like my statement."

"Ok then. Now it's time to read the sheet." Grady picks up a sheet that says 'The Hobit' and reads it. "It says here that when you were 5 years old. You did date a chick that was drunk out of her mind and raped her in the showers." Everyone in the courtroom gasps. "Duckie can you explain yourself?"

"My name is the Duke and I..." He stopped knowing that it could make it worse.

"Good thinking about keeping it down. I was about to bring her in. I think her name was June?" Then slams the hammer and leaves.

_We'll be right back soon._

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now you have to wait for the 6th case between the 2 main rivals. KATAANG VS. ZUTARA. Please Kataang fans out there, I don't want to make Zutara win, please vote for Kataang. I'm begging you. 'Has his hand wrapped and begging'.**

**Random thoughts, with TheLucky38: I think I should make the next 3 cases a little, cracked up.**


	12. Kataang vs Zutara Case 6

**TheLucky38: It's been like this since 2005. Two powerful shipments, fighting each other even to this day. Even if we all know that Aang and Katara are already together and had 3 kids. Ladies and Gentleman, KATAANG VS. ZUTARA! Lets see some blood and carnage, oh wait thats the 300: Kataang style story that I'm making. So lets see some Justice!**

* * *

_Justice is a game. Just like the game of Dodgeball, you have to throw the ball right and hit them hard. But if you run out of balls, you get hit in your's over and over again._

"In this court. I make sure that people suffer like hell and make them beg for mercy. I'm Judge Grady and this is ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice."

All of fans sit down to see the legendary shipments go at it again.

Grady comes in. 'Slams the hammer'. "Ok today we have Kataang vs. Zutara, Case #6 lets get going and make them cry!"

Aang and Zuko come inside and sit right in front of their fans. Katara is in the middle and also in a cage.

"Ugh, wher... where am I?" she asked.

"Sorry Katara, but we need to make this case possible. I won't shock you, I promise. As long as you don't tell Azula and Toph." the Judge said. Katara nodded and waited.

"Ok now Aang you go first." Said Grady.

* * *

Aang begins. "Your honorable Judge, my name is Aang and I love Katara ever since she rescued me from the Iceburg long ago. She always made me feel like there is hope in the world. She calms me down when I am in the Avatar State and when I am in grive. It's like an unbreakable bond."

The Kataang fans all cheered hoping that the Zutara scum finally understands better. "I love her Judge Grady with all of my heart and soul."

"Aang forgive me for reading this sheet." He picks it up and it says 'Forgive.' "I says here that you were thinking it was a crush or love. You told her one time in the cave of two lovers "I would never kiss you" or some shit like that. Plus you kissed her when she said she was confused." Then looks at Aang. "Can you explain yourself." **(A/N, I'm sorry Kataang fans. I hope it doesn't affect anything.)**

But Aang already prepared for a counter statement. "I was nervous around her. I just didn't want to screw anything up. When we were at the Cave of Two Lovers, I thought she didn't want to kiss me. I also didn't want her to feel sad ever since the Ember Island play." Then all of the Kataang fans cheer again.

Grady wipes a tear out of his eyes, then looks at Zuko with rage. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

* * *

Zuko begins. "Hey my name is Zuko everyone."

"Your suppose to say my name first you idoit!" Grady inturrupted.

"Oh sorry. Your honor my name is Zuko. I love Katara ever since Bai Sing Se, though she was a complete bitch at first I sucked it up."

All of the Zutara fans cheered, trying to hope that Kataang will fall. **(A/N, I highly doubt that.) **"I love her Grady and I hope it's good as it gets."

"Ok lets see your sheet then." the Judge picks up a sheet that says 'Burn in hell Zutara.' "It says here that you attacked her village, took Aang away, made her cry, took her necklace and tried to bribe her, made her devestaded when you betrayed her, and didn't care about her at all." He puts down the sheet and looks at Zuko. "You are an emo freak!"

"But I..." started Zuko.

"But nothing, you suck at all angles." The room becomes silent. "Hmm, I'm gonna retire to my quarters to think about this." 'Slams the hammer.'

_Well see the results soon._

* * *

**TheLucky38: Ok so like I said before. You can vote on my poll, review or PM. Anyway you like. Maybe I should explain the poll quick. If you vote Kataang then don't for Zutara. If you vote Maizula then don't vote for Tyzula. That should be enough to clear some peoples minds around here. It ends on 10/8/12 at 8:00pm (CT)**


	13. Who won the 3 Cases? 2

**TheLucky38: Ok its time to stop voting. I have about...**

**4 votes on the poll! Thats better then ever, plus I got a bunch of reviews that determines it to, and a PM.**

**Tyzula vs. Maizula. Tyzula has 7 and Maizula 0. Winner- TYZULA!**

**Teoph vs. Dukoph. Teoph has 4 and Dukoph 0. Winner- TEOPH!**

**Kataang vs. Zutara. Kataang has 8 and Zuatara 1- KATAANG WINS! THANK EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY IN THE WORLD!**

**I would like to thank the following people who voted...**

**Nyestar- One of the authors that inspired me to sign up on FanFiction and the one I'm doing a collab with. I hope that we will be great friends on here, and I would also like to thank his cousins for giving him idea's here and there. And for Lil waterbender that still has the Mini Gun that I gave her. Ha.**

**thelastwaterbender621- She is really nice and I like her stories to. Even the Revenge one that is out right now. All she has to do is stop the cliff hanger. Keep going, you are inspiring a lot of people out there.**

**Nick of the Water Tribe. Your doing a good job out there. People will beg for your advice. Even if you can't spell right, that doesn't mean your not perfect because no one is. If they say they are, then I say that's bullshit.**

**A Magical Owl- Even if she didn't vote on here, I still like her stories. Another author that inspired me to sign up on FanFiction. She is having a fever right now but at least it's not the Bieber Fever. Am I right? So give her a big thanks when you read her stories.**

**Ilovepeeta123. Sorry that Mai has to die, but it's really about shipments not the real person. Try not to take it personally. Keep up on your stories. It will all work out for the best.**

**Guest. Even if I don't know you, your still pretty cool.**

**If I didn't mention your names out there, then I'll say thank you too! Now will the studio audience give them a round of applause.  
Everyone in the courtoom gets up, then claps and cheers.**

* * *

**Now there is importent news for all of you reading this. 3 dog!  
3 dog: What is it?  
TheLucky38: Say the following on the paper. Then I leave to make the 3 decisions**

**3 dog: Since one dog ain't enough and two is too low. I'm 3 dog! How's everyone doing. Seems we got, Dadadaaaaa breaking news just listen to this.**

**It looks like TheLucky38 wants to do LOK (Legend of Korra) Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice after the closing cases. Do you think it's a good idea? Your guess is as good as mine children.**

**Time for one more anouncement, listen up children this stuff is importent. Don't feed the Yao Guai. That is all. And now for the Judge.**

**Grady: I'm Judge Grady and I approve this message times a million and two.**


	14. Tyzula vs Maizula the decision

**TheLucky38: Alright, I think its time we see the how the winners and losers feel right now. I got the execution idea from Nick of the WaterTribe. Lets see some Justice! Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: "Thats good. Keep it up, you might live long enough." The Disclaimer looked at me, confused. But he pretended not to hear that at all.**

* * *

_Judge Grady is back in the courtoom to wait for the results to come in._

'Slams the hammer.' "Ok, all rise."  
Everyone rises.  
"Please be seated."  
They all sit down.

"The votes for this case are about to come in. So cross your fingers." as Grady said that someone came in to give him the results about the case then leaves. The suspense was hard to deal with as everyone waits to hear who won. "And the winner is...

The Tyzula's where scared about losing to the rival shipment and wanted Ty Lee and Azula to be together.

The Maizula's where thinking they already won, knowing that Mai and Azula were born to be one.

"Tyzula!". With that, all of the Tyzula's were crying in joy. They won the day and laughing at the Maizula's foolish prediction.

Everyone of the Maizula's were sad about losing to their rival. They should of voted instead of bitching.

Now the Judge prepares for the game everyone has been waiting for. "Its time to play Just or Unjust. The winners get to name the game and the losers have to play it. How should we decide this case?"

"Rip off her hair!" said a Tyzula fan. A few people liked it.

"Cut her head off with a dull knife!" said another. Some people liked that idea.

"Give her AIDS so she can die slowly!" said another. Most of them liked the idea until...

"Super Mutant!" yelled the fan. Everyone loved the idea that the fan gave them.

"SUPER MUTANT, SUPER MUTANT, SUPER MUTANT..." They would chant all night long for it.

"Alright then! Lets see some blood." Then he pressed a button that opened the iron door. It was PSY.

"Open Gangnam Style!" then he starts doing the dance. Everyone, including Judge Grady, started to dance along and then they all say. "Hey sexy lady!"

After that, Grady said "sorry wrong button." Then he press the button that was right next to it.

The courtroom was moving. The seats on the Tyzula side went to the left side of the room, while the seats on the on the Maizula went to the right side of the room. Mai was starting to go down, while Ty Lee and Azula were still up.

"Judge Grady can me and Azula go down to the room? I don't like violance at all." said Ty Lee. All of the Tyzula's understand her actions for this. "Ok just go into the cage with Azula and you will find a door that will say, "Maizula lost it all".

Ty Lee went inside the cage with Azula and went down to the floor that was about 3 levels down from where Mai was standing.

All of the Tyzula's and Maizula's looked down at Mai, knowing this is going to be ugly. "Mai, you will be able to use your knives to 'try' to defend yourself." Then someone throws her the knifes she needed, there was only 3.

"Now release the SUPER MUTANT BEHEMOTH!" As he comanded the gate opens slowly, but then it was completely destroyed by the monster they were trying to bring out. It was like a human, but it was deformed and it's size is massive. It was carrying a fire hydrant with the pipe still attached to it. It was wearing pants to, so don't worry about it. A song was playing in the backround, it was called **"Land Down Under, by Men at Work"**

It was also trained under TheLucky38. So it attacks Mai with a swing of the hydrant and knockes her against the wall. Then it comes up to her and chomps on her leg. Even though she hits two knifes on the face and one in the eye, it showed no affect execpt for making it even more angry. Then it decides to eat her with much force. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhh..." Mai's last words.

All of the Tyzula's were enjoying the show, as well as dance along to the song.

The Maizula's all cried, knowing their hope was crushed.

Then Grady begins his speech. "What have we learned today? We learned that cheerful people can have a positive impact on crazy, evil, psycho morons like Azula."

_Lets see what the Tyzula's think. _Walks up to one of them. _Madam, was that Justice?_

"Well seeing as how Mai was killed by a giant ass mutant, I say that was Justice!" said the fan with cheer in her voice.

_Now lets see what the Maizula's think. _Walks up to one of them. _What about you madam?_

Her eyes were filled with tears and soon ran away without saying a word.

_Everyone. I think that was a yes, indeed. We'll be back on ATLA Shippping Wars, Served up with Justice. To see the other cases._

* * *

**TheLucky38: I would like to thank Nick of the WaterTribe for the idea. You all should too. He has a bunch of great ideas for all of you out there, so don't judge him if he can't spell. I can't spell everything either. Like ecktoplasm. That's a science thing. Oh and you should all thank him for this case because he wanted this one in the story. I'll make the next one today or tomorrow.**

**P.S. some wise words- _War. War never changes._ Fallout 3 and New Vegas, the opening and ending narrator.**


	15. Teoph vs Dukoph the decision

**TheLucky38: Now lets see who the loser is on this chapter. This will hurt a lot of fans who love the shipment, but didn't vote. Oh and I forgot to say what the sheet on the last case was. The sheet said 'Loser get dead', Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: 'Wispers to readers.' "He'll be gone soon." Muhahahahahahahaha (Sima Yi laugh)**

* * *

_Judge Grady comes back into the courtroom waiting for the votes to come in._

'Slams the hammer'. "Ok, all rise."  
Everyone rises.  
"Please be seated."  
Everyone sits down.

Someone comes in to give Grady the results and then leaves. The sheet said 'KITC" (killed in the courtroom). "And the winner of this shipment is..."

All of the Teoph fans were waiting for the results. Their hearts were racing faster then a drum beat playing really fast.

The Dukoph fans were in suspense as they waited for the answer. They hope to beat the Teoph's at thier own game.

"Teoph!". The courtroom echo's with all of the Teoph fans cheering with all their heart. They have won the day.

The courtroom also has all of the Dukoph's crying with grieve. They should of voted more.

Judge Grady then begins the death penelty. "Ok, it's time to play Just or Unjust. The winners get to name the game and the losers have to play it. How should we decide this case?"

"Put a helmet with spikes on the inside and put it on his head." said a Teoph fan. Some liked the idea.

"Make him drink poision and let him suffer. said another. More people were liking that idea.

"Make him spend a night in Ozai's jail and let him kill him." said another. Most people liked the idea until...

"Iron Cheney!" yelled a true Teoph fan. That got everyone on board.

"IRON CHENEY, IRON CHENEY, IRON CHENEY... They just keep chanting it down, making the Dukoph's uneasy.

"Ok, now lets see some real action." then Grady hits a button. The whole courtoom began to move once again. With the Teoph's on the left side and the Dukoph's on the right side. The two things in the middle, which is Teo and Toph position, went back while The Duke was going down.

He was in a large battle arena that has the most dangerous beings in the world. He saw a dead body on right side, it was a female but he doesn't reconize her. "Man I'm done for." Then a bunch of people came down to assist him, it was...

"The Duke, do you need help." The freedom fighters lead by Jet. Will that be enough to stop the beast that was coming?

A metal door had bended once. It looked like a punch mark.

Lets find out, shall we.

The Freedom Fighters took up their positions ready to fight. The Duke crapped himself, I guess they should call him "Dukie"

The door was hit again.

Everyone in the courtroom looks down at them, seeing what an 'iron Cheney' is. Then a song called "Back in Black by AC/DC" started playing.

The third puch knocked down the door at an instant. It was the old vice president, Cheney. He had a huge robot suit that was made by Tony Stark, but 'borrowed' it from him. It was black with a SIMON game in the middle of his chest, after what happened at the dessert. He didn't have a helmet because he wanted people to see who he is. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

The Freedom fighters go right at him, crying out their battle cry. They outnumber him 1 to 1,200.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" he punched one of them and sent the others flying across the wall, killing them with the bodies gone and only red replaced them. Then he prepard his lazer gun and said "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" firing it at about 300 of them, they flew in the air and hit 2 bramins that were down there for food. "GO FUCK YOURSELF." Then used his flamethrower and set most of them on fire.

Jet and The Duke watched in horror as they were losing. They may outnumber him...

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" and upper cutted pipsqueck, sending him in the air and broke through the ceiling.

He outmatched them.

"This is all your falt Dukie! You shouldn't have made eyes with Toph the whole time!" yelled Jet.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF" and Longshot and Smellerbee tried to attack him on both sides, but he grabs them and used his lazer gun to turn them to ash.

"My name is The Duke and this is your falt! You shouldn't have come here at all." Then they see the Iron Cheney looking right at them. He picks up Jet and begins to choke him

Jet wasn't only losing his breath, but also wetted his pants. After his neck broke he was tossed aside with the rest of the bodies.

He said his usually, "GO FUCK YOURSELF." and shot a lazer right at his head. Half of it was gone and he laid on the floor dead. Cheney looks at the Judge, "Huh. Thought it was a bird." then left to attend his duties to his country.

"That is an inspiring guy right there." said Grady.

All of the Teoph fans cheered because of the day that Dukoph lost.

All of the Dukoph fans cried in sorrow for losing against their rival.

The Judge begins his speech. "What have we learned today? We learned that Dukoph is not good enough to win at all. Plus he did rape that June chick, so he didn't die a virgin. But Jet did."

Then he looked at Teo. "When you go down you will find a sign that says "Sucks to be Dukoph."

Teo goes inside the cage and him and Toph were going down.

_Lets see what the Teoph's think. _Walks up to one of them. _Sir was that Justice?_

"With Cheney doing all the fighting and killing the Freedom Fighters along with Dukie, I say yes!"

_Now lets see what the Dukoph's think. _Walks up to one of them. _What about you madam, was that Justice?_

"I think people should really stop calling The Duke, Dukie. It's just wrong." Then she walks away mad.

_I think that was a yes. We'll be right back on ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice!_

* * *

**TheLucky38: If you don't know who Cheney is or what an 'Iron Cheney' is. Then go to youtube and go to Iron Cheney. I will make the next case tomorrow or ASAP.**


	16. Kataang vs Zutara the decision

**TheLucky38: Now it's time to see what every Zutarain's reaction is to see Zuko lose. This is going to be one for the history books. For all of the Kataang fans reading this. "I think it's time to show how much I ****love Kataang**** and how much I ****hate Zutara****!" Oh and if any Zutara fans are reading this, then I suggest you don't read it.**

**Then my disclaimer has a gun pointed at my head.  
Disclaimer: "You won't live long enough to make it. I am a loyal Zutarain and you will die Kataanger." Then someone has a gun pointed at his head.  
The Mysterious Stranger: "Yeah. Well everyone knows that Zutara falls like a rock going down the water." Then shoots him in the head and looks at me. "You ok sir?  
TheLucky38: "Yeah I'm ok. I just need to do something quick." Then I left to go somewhere where I am needed.**

* * *

_Judge Grady is..._

Then someone comes out of the courtroom. It wasn't Judge Grady though. He had a black outfit on like the other Judges and had a Lucky38 logo in his chest. He also had the sheet in hand that says 'This is personal!' on it. Then he sat down on his courtroom seat. It was...

_It looks like Judge Grady accepted Judge Lucky to enter the courtoom to read the votes and decides who wins. Will it be Kataang or Zutara? Lets see what he has to say._

'Slams the hammer'. "Ok all rise!"  
Everyone rises.  
"Please be seated.  
Everyone sits down.  
"Now rise again!"  
Everyone rises again.  
"Now put your hands in the air. Shak'em like you just don't care." And with that everyone was doing what he was doing.

"Down, down, do your dance do your dance **(x2)** Now to the right **(x3). **"Now to the left **(x3). **Now kick **(x4). (Repeat that twice). **Now walk it by yourself, by yourself **(x3)**

"Now do your dance and raise the roof! Let the world know this right now." Then he reads the sheet and the winner is...

Every Kataang fan wanted Aang and Katara to be together. Those two have been through so much and they never want any Zutara scum trying to ruin everything that those two ever did together.

All of the Zutarain fan wanted Zuko and Katara to be together. They hope that by winning they can 'try' to bring down moral. **(A/N, typical Zutara fandom.)**

Then Lucky looks at all of the courtroom audience. "Breaking news! Depression hits Zutaraians hard, because KATAANG WINS!"

All of the Kataang fans were all cheering in greatness and glory as they defeated their pathetic rivals. The Zutara scum!

All of the Zutara fans were crying like the whimps they truly are to the mighty Kataanger's.

Then Zuko did the dumbest thing that no one would ever do. "Why can't there be a Zutara?" That was one of his last mistakes.

Judge Lucky begins to give him some Justice that will make Zutara moral severly punished. "A ZUTARA?!" Then points at him with anger "give me back that vote Zuko. Guess who saw each other first giving each others stares. Guess what shipment won in the series. I know its Aang and Katara, its Kataang."

Then all of the Kataang fans started clapping to a man who truly loves Kataang.

"You know who always cared for each other? Kataang!"

"Who had the best moments? Kataang!" Then makes a quick statement. "Maybe you had the caves under Ba Sing Se, but then you betrayed her. Sided with Azula, and helped her take over the city. That isn't even manly!"

"Who fought together against all odds? Kataang!

"Who hugged the most romantic hugs? Kataang!

"Who actually won in the series and kissed each other in the lips?"  
"KATAANG!" yelled the Kataang fans.

Then Lucky finishes it off while looking at Zuko and the Zutaraians. "We got it all bitch! We run this show, and I don't give fuck who knows it!

All of the Kataang fans said "yeah show those Zutara scum who's boss." and "Make them suffer Lucky!"

Zuko was hurt, but tried to fight on for his 'little fans'. "What gives you the right to make fun of Zutara." Another mistake as the Judge makes it worse on them.

"Now listen Zuko. This is why Zutara is the undisputed weaker shipment and we are humiliating you in this story!" Then points at him, making another speech. All of the Kataang fans start doing that one rythem that they do on "We will rock you."

"Name one Zutara kiss that ever happened in the series!"

"Name one Zutara moment that was any good! Ah Ba Sing Se doesn't count because they never hugged or kissed!"

"How many kisses did you and Katara share on the lips or on the cheek!"

Zuko was to stunned to say anything at all. "Answer me! Oh wait you can't, and you and the Zutara fans are going to have to go through life as the weaker shipment!"

The Kataang fans started cheering once again. That is how it roles.

Then Judge Lucky prepares his favorite game. "Ok you know what time it is?"

"Just or Unjust!" yelled the Kataang fans. They want to see Zutara suffer even more.

"You all know how this works. The winners, that's Kataang, gets to name the game. The loser, thats Zutara's mascot Zuko as always, will have to play it! How should we decide this case!

"Let cut him to pieces, slowly and painfully!" yelled a Kataang fan. Some of them liked the idea.

"Stap him in the eyes so he can't see!" yelled another. More of them liked the idea.

"Throw beer bottles at him. Then set it on fire!" yelled another. Most of them liked the idea until...

"Lu Bu!" yelled a true Kataang fan. Then they started cheering for the legendary name.

"LU BU, LU BU, LU BU, LU BU, LU BU, LU BU..."

Judge Lucky smiled, knowing it's going to be ugly for the Zutara fans. "Wow, seems pretty decent and really good. 'Gives a thumbs up', that's my kind of Jury!" Then pushes the button. It had the Kataang fans on the left side and the Zutara fans on the right side.

Aang wanted to say this now, before he see's violance. "Excuse my Judge Lucky, but can me and Katara just go down the room you picked out for us." The Kataang fans, including me understood his actions. He was a monk after all. "Ok, you will find a door that says, 'Zutara still sucks!' then you know what to do." said Lucky.

Aang gets in the cage and Lucky presses another button to bring them down to the room. Seeing a couple like them being together, makes every Kataanger smile. Then he lowered down Zuko to fight in the arena.

When Zuko got down there, he saw a bunch of dead bodies. 'Must of been one hell of a fight.' Zuko thought. THen he saw a female body that he reconized. "Mai?" Then he heard the gates opened.

There was a man who had black armor and a red horse that is named "Red Hare". He had black hair and looked around his 20's or 30's. His weapon was a halberd. Then a Kataang fan said "It's... it's Lu Bu! Then a song called "**Dynasty Warriors 7- Lu Bu's Theme".** Zuko is done for.

Lu Bu got out of his horse and sends it off somewhere else. "I am Lu Bu!" Then he points at Zuko, "you must be the pathetic fool that lost. Maybe if your fans voted more!" So with a halberd, prepared for battle.

A Zutara fan gave him two swords and Zuko caught them. He prepared his stance as well, then tried to run up to Lu Bu. They clashed, but Lu Bu pushed and it threw Zuko to the other side of the arena.

Then Lu Bu came up to him. "I was expecting better then that, you weakling!" Then he picks up him up by the throat with one hand. Then he said to Zuko, "I grow tired of your presence!" Then slams him to the ground, killing him.

All of the Kataang fans cheered for the greatest warrior in the world. He killed Zuko without any mercy and was cold-blooded about it.

All of the Zutara fans were devestaded by the lost. They didn't know what to say, because their tears says it all.

Then Lucky prepares his speech. "What have we all learned today? We learned that Zutara is not even real at all. It's just them, trying to bring it back. The truth is..."  
"ZUTARA STILL SUCKS, come on Kataang fans say it with me."

"ZUTARA STILL SUCKS, ZUTARA STILL SUCKS, ZUTARA STILL SUCKS, ZUTARA WILL ALWAYS SUCK!" Then everyone began to cheer.

_Lets see what the Kataang fans have to say. _Walks up to all of them. _What do you all say?_

"That was pure Justice!" all of the Kataang fans said.

_Now lets see what the Zutara fans have to say. _Walks up to all of them. _What about you losers?_

The only response was crying like a bunch of imbeciles. Thats just sad.

_I think they were trying to say yes, but we will never understand Zutara language when they lose._

_See you all next time for the next 3 cases or the LOK Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice._

* * *

**TheLucky38: So. How did I do?  
Judge Grady: You did better then I did.  
TheLucky38: Well we can't be to sure. I wonder what my next idea will be? Find out after I make the other stories that I am making, execpt for Benevolence. I think I'll leave that one alone. If any Zutara fan read through this, then don't blame me for being a Kataang fan.**

**P.S. some wise words- _Zutara still sucks, Zutara still sucks, Zutara still sucks... _Every Kataang fan in the world.**

**P.S.S. Random thoughts, with TheLucky38: I got shampoo in my eye when I was taking a shower. It hurt like hell!**

**P.S.S. I would like to thank all of the Kataang fans that did or did not vote on here. Reason why, I just want people to know how much I love Kataang.**


	17. The Next 3 Cases and Judges

**TheLucky38: Judge Grady went back to Liberty City and I have no Judges for the next 3 cases. What do I do?  
Random voice: ****_If you build it. He will_ come.  
****I get off the Judges chair and at ground level.  
_If you build it. He will come._****  
****TheLucky38: Who will come?  
Random voice: ****_Your father. Your dead father.  
_****TheLucky38: My dad's not dead, I spoke to him this morning.  
Random voice: ****_You got to be shitting me? Am I in Ba Sing Se?  
_****TheLucky38: No your in my courtroom.  
Random voice: ****_Fucking map quest. Even the GPS doesn't work. Anyways you can just go on outside, theres 3 authors who are you friends waiting for you._**

**TheLucky38: "Ok then". I walk out to see if the random voice was right. And it was true...**

**3 of my friends are here. Nyestar, thelastwaterbender621, and Nick of the WaterTribe. There all here to sign up to be the next 3 Judges for the next 3 shipments.**

**Nyestar was wearing army fatigues with gun casings like a slash including smoking a cigar. That is a true trooper right there.**

**thelastwaterbender621 was wearing a blue gown. Most likely from the water tribe, its very stylish indeed.**

**Nick of the WaterTribe was wearing combat armor, most likely from Fallout. With an AK-47. He calls it an AK- forty Justice.**

**TheLucky38: What kind of Judge names do you desire. Then I put out a sheet of paper.**

**Nyestar: "Judge Nyestar of course." True to his name and very good with humor.  
thelastwaterbender621: "Judge Kamryn for me please." I like it when people say please.  
Nick of the WaterTribe: "Judge Nick." Determined and ready for the _kill._**

**TheLucky38: Here are your cases...**

**Nick of the WaterTribe, has Kataang vs Menng.  
Judge Kamryn has Kataang vs On Jaang.  
Nyestar has Kataang vs. Jetara.**

**TheLucky38: Now lets train. Then I put the song on my ipod radio called "Eye of the Tiger."**

* * *

_**Training...**_

**The 3 Judges were in a room right and in front of TheLucky38. He was sitting in a Judges chair. Someone else is right next to them. It said on his shirt "The Unlucky Zutara Fan."**

**TheLucky38: "If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a lie from the plantiff and the defendent." I pick up a wrench and throw it at the Zutara fans face, "HA in the Face! IN THE FACE!" The Zutara fan got right back up. TheLucky38 then said, "Same thing goes for fire arms." Then I pull out a 9mm gun. Then shot him over and over until all 20 bullets were unloaded. The fan fell on the ground with so much pain.**

**Zutara fan:"Did I dodge it." he barly said.**

**TheLucky38: "Walk it off." Then pressed a button that forced the fan to fall down. He looks at the 3 Judges, "I won't make you dodge wrenches and bullets." Then sets them aside for now. "Now let keep training. Then I press a button that shows 3 punching bags, for some reason they were moving. "Alright, now if you can punch these bags, you can punch with the fist of Justice." I press another button that gives them boxing gloves with spikes. "Begin!"**

**They started to punch them over and over again, but kept hearing some weird screams coming from the bags.**

**Judge Nyestar: "What the heck are in these bags." Then punched again to train for his case.**

**Judge Nick: "Yeah I hear random screaming all the fucking time." Then punched his with full force. Hearing a scream of pain.**

**Judge Kamryn: "I do hear it too, but I won't judge." then hits it again. This time seeing blood coming out from under the bag.**

**The 3 Judges looked at Judge Lucky with concern.**

**TheLucky38: "Ok I admite it. They have Zutara fans in each one." He thought they would quit the cases, but instead saw them punching them harder and faster. Those are defenitly dedicated Judges. "Alright nows the time for the final test." Then presents them with .44 magnum pistols. "Here are your pistols, now shoot the bags."**

**The 3 Judges: They shot all the bags, not caring which one is which. Hearing the screams of the Zutara, what a great day it is. Then after all of the bullets where gone, I signaled my Legendary Death Claw to eat the Zutara fans in the bags. After it ate them it walked away.**

**Judge Lucky: "Now it's time for the final training method." the puts the song, "This Afternoon" by Nickelback. Then started on their last bit of training. He signals one of the guards to turn on the TV.**

**"This is how my courtroom system works." the TV turns on and shows all of the stuff he did in the courtrooms before the next 3 cases. From Yukka to Zutara, they all fall to the ground. The 3 Judges loved every bit of it.**

**After they were done watching, Judge Lucky gives the most importent teaching. "Ignore what I did and decide what you want to do."**

**The 3 Judges: Though it sounded confusing at first, they understood what he ment. Do something different in their own way, rather then doing it the Judge Lucky and Grady way. They are now ready to serve up some Justice against all evils.**

**Judge Nick: "Can we go and bring out some Justice?"**

**Judge Kamryn: "Please, can we?"**

**Judge Nyestar: "I love to see some Justice here too."**

**TheLucky38: "Ok now are you ready for some Justice!"**

**All the Judges: "Yes Judge Lucky, SIR!"**

**TheLucky38: "Then go out there and give them no mercy and have there shipments severly punished to hell!"**

**The 3 new Judges, ran off to there own courtrooms to decide what shipments go free and which ones die on the spot.**

**TheLucky38: "Now that is one group that I would defenitly hire. Now to Judge how they Judge." Then I go to the first one that is happening right now.**

**Plus I am currently working on LOK Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice as well.**


	18. Judge Nick, Kataang vs Manng

**TheLucky38: Nick of the WaterTribe is about to give you his case that I have given him to work with. I think you'll all like it, a lover vs a stalker. Who will win? This war started back in the fortune teller's village. Let the games begin!**

* * *

_Justice is a game. Just like the game of Grand Theft Auto, you have to commit random crimes and get away with luck. But if you run out of luck, you end up in jail and right into the courtroom._

"In this court, it's a world where everything is a wasteland. People who have radiation poisioning are servely affected and random radioactive animales may kill you good. I'm Judge Nick, and this is ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice."

All of the fans in the world sit down to see what plans Judge Nick has for the shipments. Katara and Meng were on each side of the courtroom and Aang was in a cage.

"Uh, what the.. Ah not again!" Then looks at the two who look at him with love-struck eyes.

Then a song called "Purple pills" by D12 plays and Judge Nick enters the courtroom. He was wearing a grey combat armor with an AK-47, but calls it an AK-Forty Justice. He sits on his chair to begin. 'Slams the hammer'(his super sludge hammer on Disclaimers heads), "Today we have Kataang vs. Manng Case #7. Time to tear it up." Then he points at Katara, "you go first."

* * *

Katara begins. "Your honorable Judge Nick, my name is Katara and I fell in love with Aang. He always made me smile in the most wonderful ways. We kissed and enjoyed are time together overcoming odds that are against us. I even healed him when he was in a coma for about 6 weeks. I might of also checked out his tatoo's when he was changing to his robes again." 'blushes a little'

Every Kataang fan that was present started to cheer. Winning against Manng will make there moral unstoppable. "I love him Judge Nick and I hope it will last forever and ever."

Even though Nick is a Kataang fan, he has to 'try' to be neutral. "Ok I am sorry to read this to you." then pulls up a sheet that says 'Couldn't find much' and begins to read it. "It says here that you only cared about him because he is the Avatar. When you where at the village, you never paid much attention to him at all." Then looks at her, "Can you explain yourself?"

All the Kataang fans knew that she has a better counter case. "I loved Aang as himself, and I was trying to find the love that intertiwnes with our hearts. I don't stalk him at all, execpt on certain occasions."

All the Kataang fans cheered, including me that was in the seats. Taking notes on his progress.

Then Judge Nick looks at Meng with his evil eyes, "What do you have to say for yourself motherfucka?!"

* * *

Meng was scard but begins anyway. "Hi, my name is Me..."

"Bounce Menng."

She looks at him, "what?"

Then Judge Nick pulls out Vance's 9mm semi-gun. "I said, bounce!" Then shoots around her feet, making her bounce for her life. The same song that was on earlier played again. After all of the bullets on the clip was gone everything was silent. "What the hell was that for?" execpt for the stalker.

"You forgot to say your honor!" then sets his gun down on his lap, right next to his AK-Forty Justice.

She begins again. "Your honor, my name is Meng and I fell in love with Aang at my Aunt's village. She said my fortune would be to marry someone who has big ears, and he has big ears." She was about to touch them, until Nick shoots another round of Vance's gun.

All of the Manng fans cheer, hoping that Meng will get Aang. "I love him and I want him!" **(A/N, Weird)**

Judge Nick is about to make the Meng feel terrible. He pulls out a sheet that says, 'Damn Stalkers' then reads it. "It says here that you stalked Aang during his visit to your village. You tried to screw up on his relationship with Katara, and you make everyone feel uncomfortable when you made it a habit around the village with naked guys." Then looks at her, "your more of a stalker then Michal Jackson."

Menng was really angry and tried to say something. "But I..." then remembered what Judge Nick does to people who don't behave.

"Shut up bitch, before I give you the AK- Forty Justice on your ass!" he said. The entire courtroom becomes silent. "Oh. I better retire to my quarters to think about it." then slams the super sludge on another disclaimer and leaves.

_Well be right back on ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice._

* * *

**TheLucky38: I would like to say thank you to Nick of the WaterTribe, he gave me his ideas to make the chapter possible. Who's next on the list here...  
Oh it's thelastwaterbender621. She made this chapter all by herself and I thank her for it. I was doing a bunch of homework and it was really hard to deal with. So if Judge Kamryn (her judge name) is reading this, I would like to say thank you times a thousand and 38.**


	19. Judge Kamryn, Kataang vs On Jaang

**Hey everyone! It's me, thelastwaterbender621 (aka Judge Kamryn) I'm going to be guest judging on ATLA Shipping Wars: Served up with Justice. If you like my style, check out my other stories Revenge and You Chose The Story!**

* * *

The courtroom was filled quiet murmurs and compressed squeals of crazy fangirls. Suddenly a thick layer of smoke came out from the vents and covered the courtroom floor.

The lights dimmed and a huge disco ball dropped out of the ceiling and hung in the air while strobe lights flashed. Everyone was on their feet when a loud song came over the speakers.

"LET'S GET READY TO RRRRUUUUUUMMMMMMMBBBBBLLLEEE EE!" Jocks Jam started up and everyone started dancing to the techo beat. Lights were flashing and people were having a great time.

"Ya'll ready for this?" the song asked. At the same time, the double doors behind the Judges chair swung open and Judge Kamryn burst out. She danced over to the chair and pounded the malate to the rocking music.

"Bring in the victims!" Judge Kamryn shouted over the music. All the fangirls turned toward the doors in the back as Katara and On Ji stepped into the courtroom. Or more like danced into the courtroom.

Taking their spots at their desks. Katara and On Ji glared at each other when the disco ball slowly lowered from it's spot. It stopped about halfway and split into two pieces and a cage fell to the ground. The figure within stood up and rubbed his head.

Judge Kamryn raised her arm and snapped her fingers sassily. The music cut off instantly and the lights turned back on.

"Now, let's get down to business. This case will be Kataang vs. On Jaang. Now shall we get started." Judge Kamryn looked at the teens and said, "Let's start with On Jaang." A look of disgust crossed her face, but she quickly wiped it off. She knew she had to remain neutral.

"Your honor, I have been in love with Kuz- I mean Aang since I first met him. I believe we would be the perfect couple. We are both about the same age and he asked me to dance first." On Ji finished her monolog and sat down with a satisfied 'umph.'

Judge Kamryn couldn't help but roll her eyes. This was really a ridiculous case.

"You only knew him for what 2, 3 days? That is not enough time to fall in love with someone." Judge Kamryn argued.

"It was love at first sight!" On Ji argued back clearly unfazed by her comeback.

"You didn't even know his name! That's not love!" Judge Kamryn yelled. "Time to hear Katara's side of the story." She waved at Katara to start.

"Your honor, ever since I meet Aang, I knew he was special. Throughout our amazing journey together, my feelings for him grew into love for him. I think Aang is the sweetest, cutest, smartest, bravest, and strongest person I have ever met. I just don't see why people don't ship us together." Tears glistened in her eyes as Katara finished and sat down.

Judge Kamryn's eyes were also watering. She resisted the urge to stand up and clap.

"Beautiful! I hardly have anything against that. But, what about the age difference? Or the height difference?" Judge Kamryn said but then after mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

"I must go to my quarters to think this over." Judge Kamryn slams her hammer and got out of her chair. Party Rock Anthem started up and Judge Kamryn shuffled her way out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for having me guys! I would especially like to thank TheLucky38 for letting me have the chance to be a guest judge! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE SHIP! Also, remember if you like Kataang check out my stories! That's all for me! FLAMEO HOTMAN!**

**TheLucky38: I judge how she did and I say she did awesome in that case. I thank her for doing the chapter for me, she was really busy so say thank you to her when you get the chance.**

**Next up is Judge Nyestar, a good friend of mine and an insperation to make stories like this one in here.**


	20. Judge Nyestar, Kataang vs Jetara

**TheLucky38: This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite authors and a good friend, Nyestar. I know that I can make this story possible for him. After this chapter, read some of his stories. Lets see him give out some Justice.**

**I sit in the Kataang seats to see what Judge Nyestar has in store.**

* * *

_Justice is a game. Just like the game of Blackjack, you have to double down to the 11 and bring out the Yuans. Yuans can get you on top, but if you run out of Yuans, then you get attack by gang memebers._

"In this court, I make sure that anyone gets what the deserve, a good justice and no mercy. I'm Judge Nyestar, and this is ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice."

All of the fans on both the shipments come to see how this case plays out. Aang and Jet are in front of there fans and Katara is in a cage, again. "What the.. Oh come on I love Aang for crying out loud!" she yelled.

Then they all hear a song called 'Monster' by Skillet. Here comes Judge Nyestar, he is wearing Army fatigues with gun casings like a slash and smoking a cigar. That is a true Judge right there.

'Slams the hammer'. "Ok lets see what today's victums are. I'm Judge Nyestar and today we have Kataang vs Jetara, Case #9. Lets get this party started!" then sits down on his Judge's chair. "Ok Aang you start first."

* * *

Aang begins his statement, a song called "Trying not to love you" by Nickelback starts to play. "Your honorable honor, my name is Aang and I love Katara so much that without her, my heart hurts with pain. I never imagine one day without her in my arms. She saved my life and I want to return that favor by holding her hand everyday." then reaches his hand and holds Katara's, she blushes by that gesture. "I want my heart and soul to be with her's."

All of the Kataang fans, including Judge Lucky awed and cheered. Hoping that Kataang will always be together forever! "I love her Judge Nyestar and I want to be it to become a reality."

Though Nyestar is a Kataang fan, he has to 'try' to be neutral. "Ok here is the sheet that I am about to present." He pulls out a sheet that says 'Sorry about this.' and begins to read it. "It says here that you didn't even try to stop Jet from flirting her, you never tried to even be a little jealous when it happened." Then puts down the sheet and looks at Aang, hoping he has an idea for a defense. "Do you have anything to say?"

Aang makes a counter statement, "I was jealous, but I thought she wouldn't care about me. I love her no matter what. I just want her to be happy with anyone." He hears all of the Kataang fans cheering for him, hoping he wins.

Even Judge Lucky loved Aang's counter statement. Judge Nyestar looks at Jet with his angry eyes, "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

* * *

Jet begins his statement, "Wassup dude, my name is Jet and I want my baby girl that love me so much."

All of the Jetara fans cheered, even though he did die in the series.

"Nyestar, I love Katara since we met and she loved me too, she had me a hat, I'm clearly better for her than that kid I mean she liked me before him, come on." Jet said and pointed to Aang when he said kid.

"IT WAS A STUPID CRUSH!" Katara yelled from her cage. Judge Nyestar decided to not take action against her.

"A crush, a crush, are you retarded? How many Jetara kisses or hugs were there, how many times were you in the seires? And futher more when your addressing me call me Judge Nyestar, if you know what's good for ya." Judge Nyestar said.

Jet gulped and went silent, he could not answer the question and he now was in fear of Nyestar. So much fear that he crapped his pants.

"Listen Jet, That Kid saved the fricking world, that kid beat the fire lord Ozai, the most powerful firebender during Sozin's comet. I mean you just swing from trees, mug old men and try to kill the innocent. Am I wrong." Judge Nyestar said.

"I'm not!" stated the Judge, before Jet could speak.

Judge Nyestar pulled out a sheet of paper that read 'dead crazy rapist, and Jetko'.

"It says here that you're dead. Katara can't love a skeleton. It also says you're a crazy rapist, who loves Zuko. You can't love Katara if you love Zuko." Judge Nyestar said.

"Thats not tr..." Then stops when he heard the doors open. It was...

"You cheated on me, even though we kissed after we fought each other." Then cried like a wuss and ran away from the courtoom. Everyone becomes silent. Judge Nyestar knew what to do, "oh, I better retire to my quarters to think about this." 'Slams the hammer'.

_We'll be right back on ATLA Shipping Wars, Served up with Justice._

* * *

**TheLucky38: I may have wrote on some of this, but the whole speech against Jet being with Katara was all him. Thank you Nyestar for helping with this case. Plus I agree with him on Jet being dead, because who would want to sleep with a dead body? The votes will be counted up by next friday at 10/26/12, Central Time.**


	21. Wo Won the Next 3 Cases? 3

**TheLucky38: The votes are done and it's time to see who won and who lost. I already feel bad for the suckers who are loyal to the shipments that lost.**

**Kataang: 7, Maang: 1. KATAANG WINS!  
Kataang: 7, On Jaang: 1. KATAANG WINS!  
Kataang: 7, Jetara: 1. KATAANG WINS!**

**I would like to thank the following voters and or authors who are great...**

**Nyestar: Thank you for being the judge for Kataang vs. Jetara. I made most of it, but the speech you did is what made it shine the brightest. I hope your stories are doing awesome. I also thank his cousins for giving him ideas for his stories. I want anyone who is reading this chapter to read his stories. If you have the time.**

**thelastwaterbender621: I want to thank you for doing the Kataang vs. On Jaang. You are a life saver, for making the whole chapter. I was really busy with Personal Law, American Lit, International Studies, etc. I know that your stories are really good and people really like them. Keep it up and never let anyone bring you down.**

**Nick of the WaterTribe: I want to thank you for giving the ideas for Kataang vs. Maang. In fact, you are the Judge that managed the case. I think you'll really the fact that Kataang has defeated the shipments here. In fact you have the oppertunity to finish the Maang shipment off. With a BANG! Keep up the good work on you're stories.**

**Jade's One of a Kind: Thank you for voting on here. Even if you didn't I will not take it back. You inspired many people to keep going on their stories on reviews. Giving them hope and never letting them give up. That is one of the most Benevolent things that I ever seen on here. I know that your stories will make people give you the same kindness that you have shown to others.**

**Random Reader: I'll try to explain what I am doing on here. I don't kill Toph or anything like that, I just make the shipments on here suffer like crazy. Seeing their favorite shipment mascots what happens when you don't win at all costs. That's all.**

**Sunny: Sorry that your shipments didn't win. I know that it sucks having a shipment lose in here. If that caused a great divide on here, then don't read on. I don't want you to feel sad about the shipments that die on here.**

**A Magical Owl: You are one of the best author's on here. I know that you inspired others in fanfiction as well. If it wasn't for you and Nyestar, I would of never had the full courage to make stories on here at all. I give you thanks, for being a great author and I hope you arn't mad about Zutara losing in the last shipment case. I may hate Zutara, but I will never hate you for liking the shipment. Forgive me if I insulted you for hurting Zutara.**

**Now lets keep going forward AFAWC (As Fast As We Can) before you wait in suspense any longer.**


	22. Judge Nicks Conclusion

**TheLucky38: I know it's been awhile since I put anything in the Shipping Wars trial, but Nick of the WaterTribe decided to make this one all by himself. So please review for him for doing it for me. Thank you.**

* * *

The doors open to a big room and in this room we see a balcony, stand and a pit with a Bigass cage door.

Lady's and gentlemen introducing the man with a count of 45 assaults, 17 GTAs and 4 murders. The Un disputed, most excellent person in the world, he has saved humanity from the reapers, mastered water bending, decided the fate of New Vegas, he has survived zombie apocalypses and has wandered the land if Ooo. Nick of the WaterTribe

Nick walks in wearing dark blueN7 armor with a white stripe on his right arm from Mass Effect, his head shaven and also wears a 1st Recon beret from Fallout.

"Over the last few months I have not been appearing except for my one new story" Nick begun " the reason why is because I've been going threw hard times. I've walked the path of life learned from my mistakes. But I still don't give a **. Let the punishment of meeng begin"

Meeng is escorted in to the pit by two water Tribe's men." Meeng you stand accused of being a massive creeper/stalker/Michael Jackson like thing. How do you plea." Nick said in his strong confident voice.

"Your honor I pl-"meeng said being cut off by Nick. " did I say you could talk. You know yo guilty right?"

Nick stabbed a disclaimer's head with his Omni-blade causing the disclaimer's head to fall unto a large drum nearby.

"Audience... What do you want"Nick shouted

One member shouted" make her Liston to Justin Beiber till her head explodes." Fans cheered.

Another said" put her in a cage with azula who is using cactus juice" people where content with that until

" thrasher maw." Stated Uncle Iroh. Everyone was pumped the ** up.  
"Thrasher Maw it is then" Nick said hitting some buttons on his Omni-Tool which opened a sandy environment on the Pitt floor

" have this" Nick said throwing her the Penetrator from saints row the third

All of a sudden a 300 tall worm like thing popped up from the sand. Meeng tried to hit it with the penetrator but was devoured by the Maw. "Well" Nick started" that was anticlimactic"

Nick pulled out AK forty Justice shot the clip up in the air singing" we're the ones who made you" as he got onto the Normady SR-2 and left.

* * *

**TheLucky38: Now that is how the Judge does it. Oh and the loser, as we all know for sure, is the Maang shipment. I mean who would want to have a stalker like her? I'm just waiting for thelastwaterbender216 to finish her chapter for the story. I hope you all loved it, and give Nick of the WaterTribe a hello when you get the chance. Be nice to him though, or you'll answer to me. That is all.**


End file.
